Sin patria
by Akalevy
Summary: Basado en los acontecimientos del manga, después del capítulo 86, donde se descubre lo que hay en el sótano de Eren. Levi reflexiona acerca de ese descubrimiento y de lo que puede suponer para Eren. Del mismo modo, decide qué motivaciones serán las que guíen sus pasos a partir de ese momento. One-sided romance. ONE-SHOT


***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

* * *

 **Sin patria**

Me apoyo contra la barandilla de la escalera. Allí están todos, la promoción que más secretos ha descubierto en toda la historia del cuerpo de exploración. La promoción que escondía entre sus integrantes al enemigo. ¿Son realmente nuestros enemigos? No lo tengo tan claro.

Todavía me duele la cabeza al pensar en lo que hemos descubierto en el sótano de Eren. En la cantidad de nueva información de la que disponemos y en lo que ello conlleva.

Todo ha cambiado. Empezando por nuestra concepción del mundo que nos rodea. Menudos necios hemos sido al pensar que éramos lo que restaba de una raza al borde de la extinción. Somos una mierda, una pequeña parte de una raza que está lejos de ser borrada de la faz de la tierra. De no ser porque me desconcierta y me cabrea todo esto, me estaría riendo de nuestra estupidez.

¿Quién tiene razón? ¿Hay buenos y malos en este conflicto? ¿Existe un bien y mal?

Mi niñez me demostró que a menudo las líneas que dividen esos dos conceptos son demasiado difusas. Lo que puede ser bien para unos significa el mal para otros. Yo tuve que luchar, robar y matar para sobrevivir y labrarme una reputación en la ciudad subterránea. Cualquiera que analice mis actos del pasado me tachará de rufián, de oportunista, de criminal... Sin embargo, todo lo que hice fue por mi propio bien y el de aquellos que formaban parte de mi banda. ¿Malas personas? Algunos de ellos se jugaban el pellejo todos los días para sacar a su familia adelante, para intentar tener algo con lo que llenar las bocas de sus hijos, para reunir unas monedas que les permitieran a sus madres disfrutar de los rayos del sol durante unos minutos, para curar la enfermedad de un compañero... ¿Existen causas más nobles que esas? Sin embargo, éramos los malos, nuestros actos perjudicaban a otros y aumentaban el precio impuesto para nuestra captura y condena.

Ahora sigo matando, pero mis actos se consideran honorables. Al parecer sigo matando humanos, pero se me aclama como a un héroe…

Te observo entrar a la amplia sala que hay bajo mis pies y consigues cortar de golpe con mis negativos pensamientos. Siempre haces lo mismo, condenado muchacho.  
Veo esa determinación en tus ojos verdes e intuyo lo que está pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos. No me gusta, no me gusta nada.

Esa determinación te llevará a una muerte segura, insensato. Es el aspecto que más valoro de ti, tu excesivo coraje, pero al mismo tiempo lo temo porque se vuelve en tu contra la mayor parte del tiempo.

Te detienes a hablar con tu amigo Armin, aquel al que he depositado una pesada carga sobre sus hombros solo para satisfacer un deseo personal. La carga de un amigo, de un hombre que, a pesar de tener sus propias motivaciones, consiguió llevar a lo más alto a lo que queda de este ejército.

Ahora es como tú y no estoy seguro de haberlo salvado como querías. No, creo que lo hemos condenado, Eren. Pero esto funciona así, funcionamos así, a veces el corazón puede con nuestra lógica. Alégrate, Armin, podrás ver el mar después de todo, eso si conseguimos salir del agujero de mierda en el que nos hemos metido.

Continúas hablando con tu mejor amigo mientras doy un sorbo de mi té favorito. Ahora tenemos suministros de sobra, al menos hasta que los nuevos cadetes comiencen a llenar la enorme cantidad de habitaciones que han quedado vacías tras nuestra última expedición.

Observo tus labios mientras se mueven a gran velocidad, tu ceño ligeramente fruncido, el brillo colérico de tus ojos. Sé lo que esconden, ya he aprendido a leerlos, o quizás es porque parecen tener voz propia. Estás confuso, desorientado, agobiado. El muchacho que entró conmigo a ese sótano no es el mismo que ahora tengo a unos metros de distancia.

Siento que cada vez hay más cosas que van rompiéndote en mil pedazos. Pedazos que no se regenerarán como hacen tus miembros, heridas que jamás cicatrizarán por mucho que pase el tiempo.

Sé lo que estás pensando. Vas a defender una patria que jamás has visto. Vas a posicionarte en una guerra que no es la tuya. Vas a dar tu vida por una razón que crees haber escogido tú mismo.

Supongo que esperarás que también me posicione, ¿verdad? Sé que Hange estará contigo, ahora es tu comandante. Su sed de conocimiento será el nuevo motor de este ejército, junto con una buena dosis de venganza por aquellos que han dado su vida por algo que ni siquiera comprendían, por algo que no era cierto.

La verdad es que me siento tan vacío por dentro desde hace tantos años que no consigo encontrar ese sentimiento tan patriótico que tanto necesitas de mí. No existe, no dispongo de algo que guíe mis pasos tan a ciegas como sucede contigo, de esa utopía con la que sueñan tus amigos. Me pregunto si aún crees en esas ideas, o si solo te limitas a contentarlos con un asentimiento. Tengo la sensación de que todo el sufrimiento que callas ha podido con tu inocencia, enterrada en un profundo pozo de amargura que disimulas con media sonrisa y un encogimiento de hombros. Yo sufro esa pérdida tanto como si fuera la mía propia, o quizás sea porque la mía fue condenada a una edad muy temprana.

Lo que daría por volver a verla brillar a través de tus ojos en lugar de esa insatisfactoria determinación. Te mantendrá con el ánimo suficiente para levantarte por las mañanas y hacer lo que tienes que hacer, lo sé. No obstante, no te producirá nada más que eso, no alberga nada que sea capaz de devolverte esa ilusión perdida. Solo vives, solo existes, solo te concentras en el presente, no hay nada más.

Lo conozco bien.

Me da rabia ser testigo de ese cambio en ti. Un muchacho con un espíritu tan enérgico y alegre, consumiéndose delante de mis narices sin que yo pueda hacer nada para evitarlo. Me cabrea saber que otros han decidido tu destino sin permitirte descubrir por ti mismo cuáles son tus verdaderas motivaciones. Te convirtieron en un monstruo cuando todavía eras un crío y ahora van a convertirte en algo peor.

Supongo que me quedaré para verlo porque no quiero perderte de vista ni un segundo…

…Porque te tengo un cariño desmedido y me avergüenzo de mí mismo por ello.

Levantas la mirada y me congelas con ella sin siquiera saberlo. Asientes y realizas el saludo militar, cuadrando los hombros y haciendo resonar el tacón de tu bota contra las tablas del suelo. Me tienes tanto respeto que no eres capaz de sostenerme la mirada más de cinco segundos seguidos. Si, los tengo contados, no más de cinco.

Si supieras el efecto que causas en mí perderías ese respeto en un instante, sin embargo, se me da demasiado bien ocultar lo que siento. Te devuelvo una mirada desprovista de emoción, como si me aburriera tu saludo.

Asiento levemente y doy un sorbo de la humeante taza que tengo entre mis manos. Ojalá tuvieras unos cuantos años más. Ojalá no estuvieras en inminente peligro de forma constante. Ojalá no tuvieras a una guardiana tan indisciplinada todo el día pegada al culo. Ojalá no hubiera titanes, ni falsos buenos y malos. Ojalá fuera tan valiente para los sentimientos como lo soy en el campo de batalla.

Me tenso cuando veo que subes los peldaños que nos separan. Por un momento temo haber sido demasiado evidente, pero tu expresión de arrepentimiento me demuestra que vienes a mí por otro motivo.

—Capitán Levi —dices mientras te detienes a unos pocos pasos de distancia.

Me giro para encararte, con el ceño fruncido, tratando de procesar toda la información que me llega a través de tus ojos. Tu mano viaja hacia tu nuca, acariciando tu propio con nerviosismo.

—Sé que nos merecemos un castigo, Mikasa y yo, por lo sucedido con el suero. —Alzas la mirada de nuevo—. Aun así, creo que no me he disculpado como debería.

Te miro en silencio durante unos segundos y tu incomodidad se hace más notable. Despacio, doy un nuevo trago de mi té antes de alzar mi barbilla en tu dirección. Has crecido, maldito seas.

—Ya está todo hablado, Eren. Se os informará del castigo cuando Hange y yo decidamos algo.

—Algo me dice que este cuartel va a quedar reluciente, ¿no es así? —indagas con media sonrisa en un intento de restarle peso al asunto.

—Entre otras cosas.

Mi respuesta no suena tan grave como esperas y eso parece sorprenderte. Aunque no lo creas, entiendo tus motivos mejor de lo que piensas y por esa razón no estoy enfadado contigo, ni tampoco con Mikasa. Probablemente habría hecho lo mismo en tu situación, yo también era impulsivo a tu edad.

Pateas una baldosa, inquieto, hay algo más que no te atreves a decirme.

—Capitán, ¿qué van a hacer con la nueva información? —titubeas ansioso.

Me encojo de hombros.

—Nos reuniremos con el consejo hoy —comento sin estar muy seguro de cuanto desvelar.

—Entiendo —desvías de nuevo la mirada.

—Oye. —Alzas la vista al escuchar mi voz—. Aprovecha para descansar. Ha sido una misión difícil, la mitad de tus compañeros están heridos. Tómate un respiro.

Frunces el ceño y meneas la cabeza.

—No creo que pueda desconectar de todo lo que ha pasado. Siento que si me quedo quieto ahora me volveré loco. Mi padre... Mi padre no es quien yo creía que era. Tuvo otra familia, otra esposa, otra vida...

Tu desconsuelo se me clava como un puñal en el pecho.

—Eren...

—Los muros, los titanes, los humanos. Nada es como pensábamos. Todas nuestras vidas, todo por lo que hemos luchado hasta ahora, no existe —tironeas de los mechones de tu nuca y siento el impulso de detenerte—. ¡Todo lo que nos han contado era mentira!

Tuerzo el gesto al escuchar mis propios pensamientos en tus labios y desvío la mirada para comprobar que algunas cabezas se han girado en nuestra dirección. Te lanzo una mirada de reproche, pero pareces ajeno a todo lo que nos rodea.

—Oye. —Apoyo mi mano sobre tu hombro en un intento de tranquilizarte—. Tu determinación es real. Tu deseo de proteger aquello en lo que crees también. No dejes que esto te supere o estarás perdido del todo.

—¿Cómo lo hace? —preguntas de repente—. ¿Cómo lo hace para mantenerse impasible cuando acaba de perder a un amigo?

Te miro en silencio durante unos segundos mientras sopeso mi respuesta.

—Me preocupo por los vivos, Eren. —Das un respingo—. Son los que ahora me necesitan.

Me preocupo por ti.

—Comprendo —murmuras cabizbajo.

No, no comprendes nada, pero es mejor así.

Elevas tu mano para apoyarla en mi antebrazo y soy consciente en ese momento de que aún tengo mi mano en tu hombro. Tu contacto es como el fuego, me quema, me consume, me obliga a hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol.

—Gracias por elegir a Armin —dices con un brillo de agradecimiento en tus ojos—. Mis amigos son lo único que siento seguro en estos momentos.

Ojalá me tuvieras en tan alta estima a mí también, pero solo soy tu capitán. Así es como debe ser, después de todo, sería inmoral intentar algo contigo. Tampoco sabría ni por dónde empezar, nunca he tenido ese tipo de relación con nadie y dudo mucho que la vaya a tener algún día. Me contentaré con estos pequeños momentos que tan poco significan para ti, pero que yo atesoro como si me fuera la vida en ello.

Miro a tus ojos y solo quiero consolarte. Quisiera llevarte conmigo a un lugar apartado, decirte que todo estará bien, que saldremos adelante y que no te culpo por todas aquellas ocasiones en las que has podido fallar. Desearía decirte que eres una víctima, que siento lástima por ti, que te admiro, que me gustaría poder salvarte de esta vida tan cargada de sufrimiento que te ha tocado vivir.

Ojalá pudieras vivir otra completamente opuesta donde solo te sucedieran cosas buenas. Eso me gustaría para ti, Eren. Hasta ese punto he llegado en esta creciente locura en la que eres el protagonista. Incluso me dejaría devorar por esas grotescas criaturas si con eso pudiera conseguirte un poco de esa felicidad que jamás conocerás.

Pero sé que sería inútil. Este es nuestro mundo, el que nos ha tocado vivir.

Tu mano cae a tu costado y sé que este momento contigo está llegando a su fin. Aparto mi mano de tu hombro de forma reticente —aunque no te das cuenta— y me despido con un cabeceo antes de terminar de beberme la infusión mientras desciendo por las escaleras. Noto tus ojos clavados en mi espalda, pero sé que es una mirada completamente diferente de la que te dedico yo a ti cuando no te percatas de mi presencia.

¡Qué patético! Enamorarme a estas alturas de la vida de un mocoso que ha vivido la mitad que yo.

Me giro una última vez antes de abandonar la estancia y te encuentro exactamente en la misma posición en la que yo estaba minutos antes, apoyado en la barandilla, con la mirada perdida y sumido en tus pensamientos. Unos pensamientos que dudo mucho que tengan algo que ver conmigo. Duele ser consciente de ello, pero lo tengo asumido. Puedo seguir amándote sin que sospeches, sin que tengas que corresponderme, sin que lo averigües nunca.

Seguiré amándote en silencio, poniendo mis habilidades a tu servicio, porque es lo más parecido a un sentimiento patriótico que he encontrado en mí. Lucharé por ti y moriré por ti, porque eres lo único que consigue remover algo en mi interior.

Esa es mi decisión.

Fin


End file.
